Confesión
by mistralax
Summary: Kuroh no puede comprender porque Isana Yashiro disfrutaba de meterle en problemas y se robaba su comida todos los días.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** KuroShiro, algo soso el fic. Au(Universo alterno)

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Confesión**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Isana Yashiro, no sé ¿por qué los pensamientos negativos y despectivos afloran en mi cabeza cada vez que oigo y veo ese nombre? ¿Será acaso por robarse parte de mi comida durante del almuerzo? ¿ O el meterme en problemas innecesarios a costa de su propias torpezas?

_"¿Puedes hacer la limpieza del salón, Kuroh?" _

Escucho su voz con un toque inocente, qué de inocente no tiene nada ya que siempre se las apaña para escaquearse de sus obligaciones. Siento como mi ojo derecho hace un movimiento involuntario pero producto de sus palabras descaradas, trato de controlarme para no romper el palo de la escoba que me ha entregado como sí nada. Lo veo darse vuelta para marcharse campante, como si lo fuera a dejar ir.

Le tomo del cuello de su camisa y se gira con una mirada confusa a verme.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kuroh? - pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Eres un cínico para preguntar esa tontería, sabes bien que te toca el aseo del aula.

- A ti también - me responde - Pero da igual si lo hace cualquiera de los dos - simplemente me hace perder la paciencia.

- ¡Ja! muy gracioso tú y tu razonamiento - digo ya molesto - Te vas a encargar de barrer y no te iras hasta que lo hayas hecho y éste salón esté en orden - le miró fijamente para no demostrarle ningún indicio de debilidad del cual se pueda aprovechar para salirse con la suya pero en cambio creo que mi expresión es de confusión. Tiene sus mejillas coloradas por alguna razón que desconozco y sus ojos se han clavado en los míos con un brillo extraño que no diferencio. ¿Será que está enfermo?

En un impulso llevo una de mis manos a su frente pálida pero no es fiebre, inmediatamente ante el contacto da un paso atrás chocando con uno de los mesones.

- ¿Eh? Pero... por qué...? - pareciera que su lengua se enreda con sus palabras.

- Solo quería verificar si tenías fiebre, tu cara estaba muy roja - le digo con simpleza, no entiendo el motivo de su comportamiento tan exagerado.

- Ah... pues no, estoy perfectamente bien - desvía su rostro evitando verme o esa es la impresión que me da, aunque no prefiero ahondar en el tema.

- Bien, si estas perfectamente ve a barrer - le ordeno y le veo que sin más escapatoria asiente y comienza a barrer.

Yo también debo trabajar. Veo el pizarrón donde el maestro Ichigen había copiado su clase horas atrás de cierta manera me siento indigno de borrar sus palabras sabias de ese pizarrón, más bien el pizarrón debería ser enmarcado y exhibirse como muestra de la grandeza del maestro Ichigen. Pero lamentablemente debo borrarlas, con mucho pesar comienzo a mover el borrador por la pizarra de acrílico, mi único consuelo es que mañana el maestro Ichigen tendrá la pizarra en blanco para colocar sus majestuosas palabras y transmitirlas a todos en la clase.

- Kuroh - de pronto la voz curiosa de Yashiro me saca de mis pensamientos - Ya he terminado de barrer, pero ¿por qué tardas tanto en limpiar la pizarra?

- No es nada, ya termino - digo para borrar rápidamente - Bien, ayuda a acomodar los asientos - Ya ni siquiera me pregunta sino que lo hace, al menos he ganado una.

Termino con la tarea de limpiar el pizarrón y comienzo a ayudar con los asientos, el ambiente está muy silencioso y calmado realmente agradable hasta que...

- Kuroh - me llama nuevamente, le miro preguntándole qué quería - ¿Qué harás mañana para el almuerzo? - puede parecer inofensiva esa pregunta pero es una clara treta de su parte.

- No es de tu incumbencia mi almuerzo. Aunque no sé por qué siempre te robas mi comida - digo ya frustrado.

- Es que tu comida sabe muy bien - me dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas están coloradas nuevamente, sencillamente me dice eso. Sé que cocino bien, el maestro Ichigen me ha elogiado siempre por mi buena sazón y la preparación de los alimentos. Pero esto es totalmente injustificado, esa no es razón para robar la comida de alguien - No, lo tomes a mal - se apresura a decirme - Es que no soy muy bueno cocinando y pues... no muchas veces tengo la oportunidad de comer algo tan bueno como lo que tu preparas - ha puesto una sonrisa, no leo ninguna malicia en sus expresiones o palabras, está siendo sincero conmigo, creo que desde un principio me hubiera ayudado a comprender su situación.

- Sean cual sean tus motivos, primero deberías pedir permiso. Deberías saber que hacer esas cosas es de mala educación- trato de cuidar mis palabras.

- Jeje, si ahora que lo dices debí hacerlo en un principio pero se me ha hecho algo de costumbre, pero tranquilo, sé que eso te molesta mucho ¿verdad? - dice con una expresión un tanto dolida - Así que no lo haré más.

Realmente es un idiota. Me aclaro la garganta llamando su atención - No tengo ningún problema en preparar comida para alguien más - rápidamente su expresión cambia a una confusa y luego a una de total sorpresa. Ese extraño brillo en sus ojos me tiene desconcertado un buen rato.

- ¡¿Realmente lo harías?! - no tardo en asentir - ¡Genial! - no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su euforia, nunca he visto a alguien ponerse tan feliz por algo como esto, realmente debe cocinar muy mal. Trato de no seguir dejándome llevar por la emoción.

- Pero, hay una condición - trato de retomar mi postura seria - Deberás cumplir con las asignaciones que te hacen y dejar de meter en problemas a otros - en especial a mi- se me queda viendo por un rato sin parpadear pero esboza una sonrisa.

- Entendido - y hace un saludo militar, tampoco era para tanto - Realmente también siento haberte metido en problemas - su sonrisa tiene un aire culposo - Pero es que quería llamar tu atención de alguna manera.

- ¿Llamar mi atención? - encarno una ceja, de repente esto toma un rumbo extraño y curioso.

- Es que realmente siempre eres tan serio y pareciera que vives metido en tu mundo que parece difícil acercarse a ti - posa su dedo índice sobre uno de los mesones. ¿Acaso esa es la percepción que doy a los demás? no es algo que haga a propósito pero prefiero no involucrarme en asuntos que no me conciernen y pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo un buen libro de cocina para instruirme acerca de nuevas recetas, quizás si tiene razón y soy algo cerrado.

- Entonces ¿por qué has decidido hacer eso... llamar mi atención? - realmente la curiosidad ha despertado en mi ahora.

Quizás he hecho una pregunta incorrecta, él se ha quedado callado por un buen rato desviando la mirada de mi, ¿quizás no debí preguntar y dejar zanjado el tema? ¿por qué de pronto el silencio es tan pesado en el aula? ¿Por qué sus mejillas se han colorado de nuevo? debe ser mi imaginación, debe ser la puesta de sol que me hace ver cosas. Antes de que pueda decir algo el vuelve a mirarme de frente como si hubiera pensado bien lo que iba a decirme ahora.

- Pues... es que tu a mi... me gustas - tan rápido como dice la última palabra desvía la mirada nuevamente y veo que su mano tiembla levemente.

Creo que me he quedado paralizado por un rato, quizás es porque estoy en shock tratando de procesar sus palabras de todas las cosas posibles que me podría decir no esperaba una confesión, aunque no es el hecho de que sea solo una confesión, es de parte de otro chico, lo cual me deja aún más mudo.

- Yo de verdad lo siento... creo que he hablado de más - ahora el sonrojo en su rostro es evidente contrastando con sus cabellos blancos - No es necesario que me respondas o digas algo... de seguro es extraño que para ti que otro chico se te declare y...- realmente ahora parece nervioso y mira hacia los lados - Lo siento Kuroh, ya me tengo que ir - toma su bolsa y su sombrilla marchándose rápidamente, trato de decirle algo pero ya se ha ido.

Nunca he pasado por éste tipo de cosas, un declaración amorosa de parte de alguien, quizás no he sido capaz de fijarme realmente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor por eso de cierta manera comprendo que buscara llamar mi atención de alguna manera, así como quizás yo busco que el maestro Ichigen sienta toda mi gratitud hacia él por haberme acogido en su casa y educarme.

Quizás debí haber dicho algo... pero ni siquiera sé dónde vive. Realmente no sé nada de él que no sea su nombre y que se robaba mi comida, y además que ahora le gusto.

- Kuroh, ¿qué ocurre, hay algo que te preocupa? - el maestro me pregunta dejando a un lado el libro en su mano, mientras yo picaba algunos rábanos para la cena.

- ¿Eh? No, maestro - trato de aislar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento para volver a la tarea pero he fallado y el cuchillo ha resbalado haciéndome un pequeño corte en el dedo.

- ¡Kuroh! ¿estás bien?!- el maestro reacciona rápido, siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo.

- Si, es solo un corte, Maestro.

- Debes tener más cuidado, recuerda que eso es un cuchillo - me dice un tanto más aliviado - ¿Pero qué te ocurre? realmente te ha pasado algo el día de hoy, ¿por qué no me cuentas? - realmente el maestro Ichigen es muy perceptivo y no puedo ocultar nada de él.

- Realmente es algo complicado, Maestro - dejo el cuchillo y me siento frente a él en la mesa.

- ¿Con qué algo complicado, eh? - dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿No será que alguna jovencita ha declarado su amor por ti?- rápidamente siento mi cara ponerse caliente ¿cómo lo ha adivinado? pregunta idiota, el maestro es demasiado bueno para hacer predicciones, aunque hay un ligero margen de error en lo que acaba de decir- Creo que he acertado - dice algo divertido.

- Pues... es algo así, Maestro - admito con algo de vergüenza - Pero no sé cómo tratar con éstas situaciones.

- ¡Jajaja! Vaya, realmente no pensé que acertaría. Pero está bien que tengas algo de duda acerca de ese tema. Después de todo eres joven y a ésta edad el amor está en el aire - en su cara se forma una sonrisa comprensiva - ¿Pero dime le has dicho algo a esa chica?

- ¿Eh? pues yo... no pude decirle algo, más bien se fue antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- Está bien, esas cosas pasan, pero deberías decirle algo y dejar en claro cuales son tus sentimientos. ¿Esa chica te gusta?

¿Eh? qué si me gusta? realmente no lo sé! Apenas soy consciente de esa declaración. Aunque rápidamente la imagen de aquel atardecer en el aula y esa expresión sonrojada en su rostro me confunde, ahora me he puesto mucho más nervioso.

- Parece que es así...- realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que el maestro Ichigen está disfrutando de ésta situación.

- Aún así... hay un problema con eso - trato de hablar - No ha sido una chica la que se me ha... ha decla-declarado - puedo ver la expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

-¿Entonces un chico? - asiento aún más avergonzado - Uhmm... bueno eso lo pone más complicado, pero debes tener en cuenta que cuál sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré, Kuroh - realmente me sorprende, una extraña sensación de felicidad recorre mi cuerpo. Realmente por un momento iba a considerar que había metido la pata y no debía haber hecho aquella aclaración.

- Gracias, Maestro, sus sabias palabras me han hecho despejar mis dudas.

- ¡Jeje! no deberías ser tan serio, Kuroh, tan solo ha sido una conversación entre tú y yo, pero me alegra haberte podido ayudar.

No digo nada más para levantarme y seguir con los preparativos de la cena.

* * *

Estoy algo nervioso por el día de hoy, pero debo resistir y avanzar, además de que he hecho una promesa - miro mi bolsa algo más abultada.

Isana Yashiro ha llegado tarde el día hoy y ha puesto especial atención a la clase o será que yo he puesto más atención en él. No he recibido ningún saludo, simplemente pasó rápidamente y tomó asiento.

El timbre del receso suena y decido levantarse al tiempo que le veo levantarse con las claras intenciones de huir como ayer, le tomó de la muñeca.

- K-Kuroh - apenas tartamudea mi nombre.

- Buenos días - atino a decir - Creo que deberíamos hablar - parece que no se esperaba eso y me mira desconcertado; Espero a que todos los demás salgan con el fin de poder hablar libremente.

- Kuroh, yo realmente lo siento... lo que dije ayer...

- Lo hecho, hecho está - me apresuro a decirle - ¿Acaso te arrepientes de tu declaración? - me atrevo a preguntar y él me mira sorprendido.

- Yo... es que pensé que quizás para ti esto debe ser raro.

- Claro que lo es, pero no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, al contrario me hace muy feliz que hayas sido capaz de declararme tus sentimientos - ¡maldición! de repente siento que mi lengua de va a trabar, trago algo de saliva percatándome de que Shiro ahora me mira atentamente y más tranquilo - Después de pensarlo ayer... tu... tu... también... m-me gustas - bien, creo que he pasado lo más difícil. Su rostro no tiene expresión alguna o eso es lo que me parece cuando noto que su cuerpo se va para atrás, reacciono rápido para evitar que se vaya contra el suelo - ¡Oye!

- E-estoy bien - me sonríe - Es solo que eso me ha tomado desprevenido, no pensé que me corresponderías - sus mejillas se tornan de ese dulce color rojo como el de ayer. No puedo evita sonreír también.

La brisa del viento en la azotea es realmente agradable, aunque hace algo de sol esa sombrilla roja ha servido bien para resguardarnos.

- ¿Realmente preparaste mi comida? - parece muy emocionado cuando le entrego la caja de almuerzo.

- Yo cumplo siempre mis promesas.

- Ya veo... - se apresura a tomar algunos rol de huevo dulce - ¡Realmente esto es delicioso! - mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi ego se eleva - Realmente serás una buena esposa.

Los palillos en mi mano se quiebran ¿Esposa?

- No abuses de tu confianza - digo tratando de no perder la paciencia, pero a él no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo.

- Oye Kuroh, entonces ahora somos... ¿algo así como novios? - me pregunta dudoso - realmente no me había puesto a pensar en cómo definir esto.

- Supongo - realmente no sé mucho del tema pero creo que está bien.

- Entonces ¿no te molesta si hago esto? - ¿hacer qué...? antes de que decida preguntar siento una suave presión en mis labios, es un leve roce pero que comienza a producirme algunos cosquilleos en el estómago.

Se retira para seguir comiendo como si nada con una sonrisa estampada en su cara.

Al final no decimos nada, en menos de cinco minutos Isana Yashiro se ha robado mi primer beso, su excusa es: ¿_No es eso lo que hacen los novios?_

Realmente tendré que esforzarme con esto y no quedarme atrás, presiento que me he metido en algo muy extraño y peligroso...

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, disculpen lo soso ;D ando con exceso de azucar en mi sangre en estos momentos y algo de amor para esta parejita.


End file.
